Mauvaise vengeance
by Theodora Blake
Summary: James est bien decider à venger le suicide de son cousin et pour cela il va faire souffrir la garce qui a brisé le coeur de Will : Lily Evans
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : extrait de journaux intimes**

**_Journal de Lily Hell Evans._**

_Chère journal,_

_Je me demande comment l'homme qui je suis obligée d'appeler père peut être si cruel. M'arracher au bras de celui que j'aime ! Bon aimer et peut être un grand mot mais du moins je ressens pour Will une très grande tendresse. Et puis lui il m'aime, parfois j'ai un peu peur de la façon qu'il a de m'aimait mais bon. Il est juste un peu pressé et excessif ; il n'est pas de la famille de Potter pour rien. Mais « père » dit que je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse avec et je cite « cette chiffe molle que tu traine par le bout du nez » il me faut parait-il de l'autorité. Pourquoi cette idiot s'entête à penser que je suis une gamine de cinq ans ? En attendant il m'a montrait des preuves comme quoi William était un mangemort et il m'a menacé que si je ne le larguer pas il prouverait à tout le monde ce qu'il avance et il m'a interdit de lui répétai. Tu imagine la honte pour un Gryffondor d'appartenir à l'armée noire ? J'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain, je lui dirais que nous ne pouvons pas rester ensemble et que je ne l'aime plus, et plus je réfléchis et une question revient sens cesse : l'ai-je déjà aimé ? Je dis ça car je ressens surtout de la rage et de l'impuissance et de la tristesse pour Will._

_Chère journal, _

_Je l'ai dis à William, il été anéanti nous sortons ensemble depuis la cinquième année et je comprends que cela lui ai fait de la peine, surtout qu'au moment où j'allais lui dire il a dégainé un écrin en velours noir comme je me suis senti mal! Je lui aie exposé la situation et j'ai voulu lui rendre sa gourmette « il y a mon nom dessus alors pas touche » disait-il. Il m'a demandait de la garder en souvenir et que cela lui faisait plaisir, il a parlé de cadeau d'adieu je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi. Il m'a embrassé « une dernière fois » et je lui ai dis qu'on se reverrait en septembre il m'a fait un sourire triste je suis rentré. A la maison j'a croisé Rogue je l'ai interrogé sur la raison de sa visite il m'a fait un baisemain (ne t'inquiète pas j'ai désinfecté ma main) et il m'a dit que nous étions fiancés j'ai hurlé et je l'ai jeté dehors et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. L'autorité d'on parle mon père c'est que Rogue n'hésitera pas à me frapper ou à me … de force si je n'ai pas envie de… Mère n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher cette abomination, décidément la vie ne m'aime pas quand je vais le dire à Cissa et à Trix elles vont hurler._

_**Journal intime de James Andrea Potter.**_

_Chère truc de fille que j'écris pour faire plaisir à ma mère,_

_Will est mort. Mon cousin William Charles Potter est mort, il s'est suicidé après être allé voir cette Serpentard d'Evans. Il m'a laissé une lettre comme quoi sans elle il pourrait plus vivre. O.K elle est canon mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Elle est à Serpentard bordel ! Et amie avec les cousines de Sirius : Narcissa et Bellatrix. Cette fille c'est le diable avec une tête d'ange, et lui il se suicide pour cette stupide pute. Je vais trouver un plan pour qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle a fait, fois de James Potter c'est elle qui va s'ouvrir les veines à la fin de notre septième année. En attendant ma tante May cherche la gourmette de son fils et elle m'a donné une boite à remettre à l'autre garce. J'ai tout mon temps pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de faire souffrir cette conne et crois-moi je vais m'en donner à cœur joie._

_°°°°_

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Dites moi si vous voulez que je continus ou pas. Les reviews sont appréciées.

Biz

Miss Hell Black

P.S : pour ceux qui ont lu le roman de Lolita Pille j'espère que vous avez vu les clins d'œil dans les deuxièmes prénoms. Je ne sais pas encore si cela va avoir un impact sur l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

_**Dans le Poudlard Express.**_

Lily sortie du compartiment des préfets et se dirigea vers celui de ses amies. Une fois arriver à la moitié du train une main agrippa son bras.

-Evans, je dois te donner ça, dit James Potter en lui tendant une boite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un truc que William voulait que je te remette.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui me le donne ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la boite.

-Il est mort. Il s'est suicidé après être revenu de votre rendez-vous

Les yeux de Lily s'embuèrent. « Mort « pensa-t-elle. La boite glissa de ses mains et alla sur le sol, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas suivre le même chemin.

-Bon euh alors je dois te rendre ça, en disant cela elle lui tendait la gourmette.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu encore si tu l'as plaqué ?

-Il voulait que je la garde, il n'a pas voulu la reprendre.

-Oh je la rendrais à sa mère.

-Merci Potter tu lui ferras mes condoléances, excuse-moi je dois y aller.

Sans attendre la réponse elle ramassa la boite et se dirigea vers son compartiment, laisser libre cour à ses émotions en public est un luxe inaccessible quand on s'appelle Evans.

-Lils qui a-t-il ?interrogea Narcissa.

-Il est mort, Will à cause de moi. La jeune fille explosa en sanglots.

-Lily calme toi. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ce serait bien arriver un jour, paix à son âme mais il était plutôt fragile je ne crois pas qu'il est vraiment apprécier la vie il était tout le temps frustré. Il vous voyait déjà marier avec des enfants il n'a pas supporté le choc. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tiens, fit Bellatrix en lui tendant un mouchoir.

-Merci.

-Bon si on changeait de sujet ? Proposa son autre amie.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Alors les filles c'est officiel je suis fiancé à Rodolphus Lestrange. Il me saoule avec son Voldemort machin chose mais je l'aime. Par contre faudrait que je sois complètement ravagée pour être fidèle à son pseudo mage noir genre passer des années à Azkaban.

-Clair, moi je suis fiancé à Lucius Malefoy, t'imagines Lys je suis amoureuse ! Bon lui aussi il est siphonné mais bon…

-Vous avez de la chance moi je me suis retrouvée avec le tas d'ordure ! Je vais tout faire pour que les fiançailles soit annulées et croyez moi fois de Lily Hell Evans il va souffrir.

-On te croit ! Tu te rappelles quand il t'a mis la main aux fesses se con ? Tu l'as envoyé pour une semaine à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama la brune.

-Et Will lui a bo- Désolé Lily !

-C'est pas grave Cissa il faut qu'on s'habitue.

_**Dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs.**_

-James tu te sens bien ?

-Ouais Sirius ça va mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il aimait cette garce.

-Tu sais James, Lily n'est pas une garce, elle n'a pas eu la vie facile c'est tout.

-Remus tu fais amie-amie avec les Serpentard maintenant ?

-Ben, justement je ne crois pas qu'elle ait sa place à Serpentard. Elle est gentille quand tu la connais, une fois elle a passé deux heures à m'aider pour les potions. Slughorne l'avait désigné pour me faire rattraper tu sais à cause du petit problème de fourrure. Elle ne m'a pas méprisé car je suis un sang mêlé.

-C'est vrai ça, une autre fois McGo l'avait obligé à m'expliquer le cours. Et elle était sympa, au-faite vous l'avez déjà entendus traiter quelqu'un à cause de ses origine ? Intervint Peter.

-Non mais elle doit avoir un truc de pas nette je vous rappelle qu'elle est amie avec mes cousines et c'est pas des enfants de cœur. Et en plus la vous parlez en bien d'elle mais vous l'avez déjà vu en colère ou quand elle pette un câble ? Je vous jure que là il faut se planquer.

-Et puis même elle est à Serpentard merde ! Elle a forcement un truc qui cloche on ne peut pas être gentil et être envoyer là-bas c'est impossible. Et puis vous l'avez vu quand elle prend certain élèves de hauts non !

-Cornedrue, rappelle toi qui elle prend de haut et qui elle méprise. Dit Remus.

-La plupart des mecs qui la reluque, et les poules gloussantes ainsi que tous ceux de notre fan club.

-Justement Sirius, tout ces gens elle les méprise mais si tu regardes bien quelque par les mecs c'est juste car il ne manifeste pas de respect à son égard et les autres ses car ils ne se respectent même pas eux-mêmes elle doit juste se dire que si ils se respectent pas pourquoi elle devrait faire un effort ?

-Peter à raison, et si vous faites gaffes les gars la plupart de ceux qu'elle méprise vous ne les respectez pas non plus.

-Sirius tu crois qu'on devrait les envoyer à St Mangouste ?

-Bonne idée James, ils en ont besoin, trouver des excuses à une Serpentard, dites aussi que si Rogue à les cheveux gras c'est presqu'il ne trouve pas le shampoing qui lui convient à savoir tas d'ordure !

**_Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle_** (NdA : c'est court mais ça va servir dans le prochain chapitre)

-Lily, dit Rogue en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

-Rogue lâche-moi !

-Je te rappelle que nous sommes fiancés. Par conséquent je fais ce que je veux surtout avec toi. Il avait murmuré le reste de la phrase de façon à se que seul la rousse puisse l'entendre.

La réaction à ses mots ne se fit pas attendre, tous les garçons de la grande salle qui avait entendus la première partie de phrase en restèrent abasourdis.

-LACHE MOI AVANT DE LE REGRETTER ! Sans lui laisser aucune autre chance la jeune fille lui assena un violent coup de coude. ET MET TOI BIEN DANS LA TETE QUE JE VAIS TOUT FAIRE POUR ANNULER CETTE CONNERIE DONT TU ES A L'ORIGINE JE SUPPOSE !

Elle s'écarta de lui, le poussa avant de faire se lever de la table des Serpentards, ses amies plier en deux à sa suite.

-Lily attend !

-Si tu me suis-je te jure que je te le ferais payer cher, très cher.

**_Le lendemain soir dans un couloir._**

-James tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est dégueulasse !

-Mais Remus c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait à Will ! Elle mérite que quelqu'un lui rende l'appareil.

-Je pense que si elle ne l'aimait plus, elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant ça aurait été injuste pour lui et pour elle !

-Mais mon cousin ne serait pas mort !

-Mais ce serait bien arriver un jour ! Rend toi à l'évidence ton cousin était fragile !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, mon cousin était normal ! Il a juste succombé au charme de cette garce, cette fille c'est une tentation ambulante !

-Tu insinues qu'elle t'a déjà tenté ?

-Remus arrête de rêver ! Elle est belle je vais pas dire le contraire, elle est même canon mais elle a une pierre à la place du cœur !

-Et bien toi aussi James, en t'apprêtant à la briser de la sorte, tu t'abaisse à ce que tu considère comme son niveau. Et je voudrais juste te dire de ne pas te perdre en route.

Remus tourna les talons et pris une direction opposer à celle de la salle commune des Gryffondor à fin de laisser son ami seul face à sa conscience.

« Remus a peut-être raison mais je ne renoncerais pas à mon plans. Lily Evans vous aller souffrir et en plus je m'ennuyais ces temps ci, sois fière de toi Lily jolie tu vas devenir mon nouveau joujou. »Pensa le brun.

°°°°

Quel est le plan de James ? Vous le bien un jour !

Bon je le poste avant dimanche vous avez vu !

Je crois finalement que sa se rapproche plus de Bubble Gum, toujours de Lolita Pille. Pour ceux qui veulent la vrai adaptation de Hell que je vais pensez à faire un de ces quatre avec James et Lily, il y a toujours la fiction de Abricote (auteur sur mon profil) mais qui l'a faite avec Pansy.

Biz


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**Grande salle.**_

LILIANE EVANS COMMENT AS-TU OSE FAIRE CA ! SEVERUS EST TON FIANCE QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON. JE TE PRIRAIS DE NE PLUS L'ENVOYER BALADER.

La lettre écarlate se consuma après avoir lâché un cri de rage et de frustration.

-Rogue !

-Oui ma chérie.

-Je ne suis pas ta chérie, et je ne le serais jamais. Je préfère mourir que de t'épouser. Et comment as-tu pus faire cela ? Le surnom que l'autre idiot t'as donnée te vas bien, tu n'est qu'un pleurnichard (NdA : Snivellus en anglais), et quand c'est pas dans les robes de ta mère c'est dans celles de mon père.

PAF

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer.

-T'as raison la prochaine fois c'est pas une gifle que tu va prendre, ce sera pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer alors vas y va te peindre mais se sera la dernière chose que tu feras.

_**Cour de potions commun Gryffondor & Serpentard.**_

-Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder le veritaserum, prenez vos manuel à la page … Mr Rusard ?

-Professeur, le directeur demande Miss Evans dans son bureau.

-J'arrive.

-T'as fait quoi comme connerie ? demanda Narcissa.

-T'as osé faire un truc sans nous demandez de le faire aussi ! Méchante. Rigola Bellatrix.

-J'ai rien fais ! Je vous raconterez tout.

_**Bureau directorial.**_

-Que faites-vous là père ?

-Liliane, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Je ne suis plus fiancé avec Rogue ? interrogea Lily pleine d'espoir.

-Ce que votre père veut dire Miss Evans c'est qu'il a une nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer.

« Il est malade, les medicomages ne peuvent rien faire, il va mourir et je briserais ces putains de fiançailles avec Rogue »pensa la jeune fille.

-Ta mère est morte.

-Comment ?

-Elle s'est suicidée.

-C'est la mode ? Lily se faisait une bataille intérieure pour ne pas pleurer devant son père.

-Elle voulait que je te remette cette lettre.

Lily prit la lettre, s'excusa est sortie du bureau. Elle descendit tous les étages pour arriver aux cachots les larmes ruisselant librement sur son visage.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle en entrant en cour. Elle essuya son visage avec la manche de sa robe et se rassit entre ses deux amies.

-Que se passe-t-il ?demandèrent-elles d'une même voix.

-Je crois que ça va devenir une mode, ma mère c'est suicidée.

Bellatrix la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Après de longues minutes et plusieurs regards interrogateurs Lily se détacha de la brune est retourna à la potion. Potter s'approcha d'elle.

-Evans c'est qui ?

-Hein ?

-Je sais ce que ça fait quand on perd un être cher rappelle toi. Qui as-tu perdus ?

-Ma mère t'es content, elle détourna les yeux à fin qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui menacées de couler.

-Désolé, sans prévenir il l'étreignit et retourna à sa place en la laissant là devant son chaudron.

_**Le soir dortoir des garçons.**_

-Répète un peu ton plan que j'enregistre les preuves pour te faire interner.

-Mais Sirius c'est génial ! Ecoute je la séduis, je la fais tomber amoureuse et au moment où elle est accro je la largue. Avec un peu de chance elle s'ouvre les veines et j'aurais débarrassé la terre d'une pourriture.

-Tu es complètement malade, c'est un coup à la Serpentard je peu pas croire que tu fasses ça !

-Laisse Peter il est aveuglé par le chagrin, James j'espère que ton plan foireux va rater parce que sinon quand Dumbledore annoncera qu'elle s'est suicidée je ne voudrais pas être à ta place surtout que avoir ce qu'il restera des trois grâces sur le dos ce sera pas une partie de plaisir.

-Regarde un autre côté positif de mon plan sans Evans ce ne sera plus les trois grâces mais juste deux pauvres connes complètement tarés. Et puis elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, dis moi Remus elle a pensé à Will quand elle l'a largué ?

-On a déjà eu cette conversation Cornedrue.

-Ouais, bon les gras je vais dormir dans la salle sur demande, j'ai pas envie de me faire sermonner.

James parti, se dirigea vers la salle mais arriver devant il entend des pleurs. Il ouvre doucement la porte et voie une tête rousse de dos.

-Evans ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu pleures encore ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune fille, finissant par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Non, je suis morte de rire. Ma mère s'est suicidée tu veux que je fasse quoi une fête ?

Lily qui ne se contrôler carrément plus repartie en sanglot. James la prit dans ses bras et elle ne se dégagea pas.

« Pourquoi pleur-t-elle ? Aux dernières nouvelles elle n'avait pas de cœur. N'empêche que le plan va être encore plus facile à exécuter surtout si elle me fait déjà confiance » réfléchit le jeune homme.

-Tu sais, moi aussi l'année dernière j'ai perdu mon père, sois forte je suis sûr que ça n'aurais pas plus à ta mère que tu pleur ainsi.

-Mais c'est pas que ça. Rien ne va ces temps ci.

-Que ce passe-t-il pour que la grande Lily Evans se refugie dans les bras de James Potter le cretin arrogant ?

-Ma mère meurt parce que mon père est un con, Will meurt parce que mon père est sadique, et je dois me marier avec Rogue car mon père veut ma mort ça doit pas lui suffire. Ce qu'il a pas comprit c'est que je préfère creuver plutôt que de passer ma vie avec l'autre graisseux.

-Hein ?

-Ma mère m'a laissé une lettre est dedans elle disait que elle supportait plus la vie avec l'idiot qui me sert de père. Pour Will bien vu qu'il me force à épouser Rogue je pouvais pas rester ave lui.

-Ton père a vraiment fait tout ça ?

-Oui mais c'est pas comme si ça te faisait quelque chose !

Lily se leva et s'enfuit de la salle du septième étage à fin de retourner dans son dortoir. James quand à lui resta estomaqué devant le bout que la jeune fille avait laissé apercevoir de sa vie.

-La princesse des Serpentard n'a pas la vie si rose finalement, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

°°°°

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

A bientôt avec le prochain chapitre.

Biz

Miss Hell Black


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**Dortoir des filles : Septième année de Serpentard.**_

-Il t'as consolé ! Tu es sûr qu'on parle de James Potter ? L'arrogant Potter ? Montgolfière Potter ? Tête enflée ?

-Ca va Cissa t'es pas obligé de me rappeler touts les surnoms que je lui ai donné. La coupa Lily.

-Et tu prends sa défense en plus ! Lils est amoureuse ! T'entends Trix Lils est amoureuse. Tu ne pourras plus te moquer de nous quand te rabattra les oreilles avec nos chéris ! Tu va faire pareil avec ton Potty d'amour !

-Narcissa calme toi et arrête d'embarrasser Lily ! On pourra le faire en public mais là il y a personne ! Dit Bellatrix en relevant le nez de son livre.

-Bellatrix Cassandra Black ! Narcissa Iphigénie Black ! Je vous interdis de me faire ce genre de scène en public JE N'AIME PAS JAMES POTTER ! Je dis juste que pour une fois il a été sympa ! Mais aujourd'hui vous allez voir il serra de nouveau arrogant, idiot, immature et odieux.

-C'est bien ce que je dis il te plaît !s'entêta Narcissa.

-Non, il est vulgaire, imbu et suffisant.

-C'est sûr t'es amoureuse !s'exclama Bellatrix.

-Mais je vous dis que non !

-Fais comme tu veux ma vieille, mais fais gaffe Potter est un coureur de jupons.

-C'est pas comme si je l'aimais.

_**Plus tard dans un couloir.**_

-Remus j'ai déjà commencé, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière !

-Mais James tu te rends compte que tes conneries sont graves ? Imagine qu'elle se balance de la tour d'astronomie ?

-Will c'est bien ouvert les veines !

Sur ces dernières paroles James bifurqua à l'angle du couloir laissant le lycanthrope. Il errait toujours quand il entendit des éclats de vois

-Lâche moi !

-Mais tu es à moi Lily.

James s'approcha et vit Lily, que Rogue coinçait contre un mur.

-Laisse la tranquille !

Les deux Serpentards firent volte face.

-Tiens tiens Potter on ne t'a pas mit au courant du fait que Lily et moi soyons fiancés ?

-On m'a mit aussi au courant que c'était un mariage arrangée. Par conséquent Lily fait ce qu'elle veut jusqu'à son mariage. Et que je sache elle n'est pas majeure alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ?

-Stupefix !

-Protego ! Petruticus Totalus !

Rogue tomba sur le sol, impuissant.

Lily se rapprocha de James et lui claqua un baiser sur la joue, avant de tourner les talons et de partir en direction des cachots. Le Gryffondor la rattrapa et la retient par le bras.

-Lily, on pourrait être amis ?

-Je vais y réfléchir… puis elle lui donna un nouveau baiser mais sur l'autre joue et reprit son chemin, laissant derrière elle un James complètement perdu.

_**Le lendemain dans la bibliothèque.**_

« La phase un est presque bouclée »pensa un brun aux cheveux ébouriffaient.

-Lily !

-James on est dans une bibliothèque Mme Pince risque de ne pas apprécié que l'on trouble « son havre de paix ».

-Elle n'est pas la seule, rajouta le Gryffondor en avisant un groupe de Serdaigles qui les assassinaient du regard. Mais c'est pas pour faire enrager les intellos que je suis là.

-Et c'est pour ?

-Tu as réfléchis à ma question ?

-Rafraichis-moi la mémoire.

-On est amis ?

-A, euh … je suppose que vu que nous arrêtons de nous entre tuer sur qui _le_ vole à l'autre, oui. Bon je te laisse Trix et Cissa m'attendent. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue comme si s'était devenu une habitude et se dirigea vers la porte.

Porte qui partie à la volé, laissant un Rogue furieux entrer dans la bibliothèque.

-Potter il faut que je te parle !

-Sortez de ma bibliothèque !

Les trois élèves sortirent, arrivés dans le couloir Rogue se mit face à James, Lily était toujours sur le coté.

- Dis-moi sal con, ça te plait de faire du gringue à ma fiancée ?

Avant que Lily n'ait pu répondre, James prit le dessus.

-Lily ne t'a pas déjà signalé qu'elle ne t'épouserait jamais ? Ou peut-être n'as-tu pas entendus, tu ne te lave ni les oreilles ni les cheveux ? C'est grave tu sais c'est mauvais pour la santé, mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! Crève ça me ferait plaisir !

Le graisseux esquissa un geste pour frapper le brun mais celui-ci esquiva et lui décocha un croché du droit dans la mâchoire.

-Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Rogue ! Vous serez en retenue ce soir dans mon bureau ! Et vingt points en moins pour vous deux.

Rogue s'en alla en pestant contre touts les Gryffondor, leur directrice, et une certaine rousse…

-James ?

-Oui Lily ?

-Pourquoi as-tu frappé Rogue ?

-On ne manque pas de respect à mes amis. Dit-il tout simplement.

-Merci, finalement les Gryffondor ne sont pas que complètement tarés.

-Sympa pour nous !

-Tu oublis la couleur de ma cravate ?

-Non, elle fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux.

Lily rosit, mais se rattrapa. Elle était habituée aux compliments mais d'habitude cela ne lui faisait rien.

-Merci.

-Une dernière chose avant que tu n'ailles rejoindre tes amies, tu es vraiment obligée d'épouser Servilus ?

-Oui, de toutes manières le suicide semble être à la mode, je resterais dans le coup jusqu'à la fin, fit-elle ironiquement.

Elle lui fit la bise (NdA : elle s'en lasse pas, à sa place moi non plus d'ailleurs), et se dirigea pour de bon vers sa salle commune.

Tout en marchant elle repensa à la couleur de sa cravate, elle avait failli être tout autre.

_Flash Back_

_-Liliane Evans !_

_Une jeune fille de onze ans, rousse avec de grandes et magnifiques iris émeraudes s'avança vers un chapeau rapiécé et de tout évidence pas de la première jeunesse._

-_Ah une Evans ! Cela faisait longtemps, mais regardons plutôt ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête jeune fille. Je vois… du courage beaucoup de courage, de la détermination et un grand, très grand désir de faire ses preuves. Jeune fille tu es très intelligente mais je ne pourrais t'envoyer à Serdaigle. Tu n'as pas le plus grand respect pour les règles à ceux que je vois, ni à Poufsouffle pas assez travailleuse, tu aurais ta place à Serpentard mais tu n'es pas assez vicieuse pour cela, les autres passent avant toi beaucoup trop généreuse… Non je sais où je vais t'envoyer tu serais parfaite pour les rouge et or…_

_-Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, en sondant mon esprit vous n'avez pas vu de souvenirs de mon père ! Vous pouvez imaginer ce qu'il se passera ? Ne pouvant passer ses nerfs sur moi sur qui croyez vous que ça va tomber ? Je vais vous le dire : ma mère ! Non envoyez moi à Serpentard c'est mieux ainsi._

_-Si tu le dis, mais tu serais plus à ta place chez les courageux mais puisque c'est ton choix : SERPENTARD !_

_Fin du Flash Back_

°°°°

Je vais juste dire que ce chapitre c'est aussi pour ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi j'avais mis Lily à Serpentard.

Bon, le bouton bleu vous attend.

Biz

Miss Hell Black


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

_**Grande Salle.**_

-Mes chère élèves, je voudrais vous annonçait qu'un bal est prévu pour Halloween, un bal costumé. Halloween n'est pas la seule date où un bal est prévu mais le reste sera connu en temps voulu, aussi je vous préviens qu'une sortie à Pré Au Lard est organisé se week-end pour les élèves de septième année à fin qu'il se procure leurs costume. Vous pouvez retourner à vos petits-déjeuners. Fit Dumbledore

Il se rassit donc, alors que des murmures excitaient parcouraient la salle.

-Bon Lily il faut que nos costumes soient assortis !

-Pourquoi donc Rogue ?

-Tu viens avec moi je ne veux pas faire tache !

-Et depuis quand suis-je assez folle pour t'accompagner ?

-De toute façon nous irons à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble, continua-t-il ne tenant pas compte des remarques de la jeune femme.

-Tu va bien ou tu es sourd ? Peut-être as-tu bus ? Serais tu un ivrogne en plus d'être un connard ? Me voila bien tombé… Et pour tout te dire j'ai l'impression que tu as oublié mon existence ou du moins la possibilité que j'ai moi aussi des idées sur comment occuper mon temps et surtout avec qui !

-Ecoute petite idiote bien heureux que je te prévienne de mes intentions, normalement j'aurais dus te le dire samedi matin alors sois contente que j'ai fait un effort !

PAF

-Décidément tu n'es qu'un pauvre connard.

-De toutes manières tu voulais y aller avec qui ? Ce salopard de traitre à son sang ? J'ai nommé Potter !

PAF

-N'insulte pas mes amis ! Tu ne savais pas que la jalousie c'était mauvais pour la santé ? Attends je dis quoi là ? Continue tu crèveras plus vite.

-Lily, dit une nouvelle voix.

-Salut James.

- Casse-toi !

-Lily je voulais te dire un truc, continua James comme si de rien n'était.

-Viens on va discuter.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers le hall.

-Il a quoi l'enragé de toute à l'heure.

-Une machiste chronique. Il pense que il va tout décider à ma place, il a pas comprit que j'avais eu ma dose de dictature.

-D'accord, tu voudrais aller avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard on pourrait choisir nos costumes ensemble ?

-Euh … oui pourquoi pas.

-Cool, et il disparue dans le flot d'élève qui enter dans la salle.

Lily se décida à rejoindre ses amies.

-Alors il te voulait quoi Potty ?

-Ce te démange Bellatrix ? Tu dois toujours tout savoir.

-Ma très chère sœur c'est un trait de famille ne mens pas et dis moi que tu ne voudrais pas savoir.

Narcissa se tue et la brune se tourna vers l'intéressée.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ne joue pas Lily tu sais qu'elle va gagner.

-Cissa j'essais de la faire craquer sans avoir recours à ma botte secrète ! Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Ou tu va ya avoir droit !

-Bellatrix Black ! Vous n'essaierez pas ! Pas dans la grande salle !

-Si justement alors dis moi ce que t'a dis le Prince de Gryffondor ?

-Il m'a juste demandé si je voulais aller avec lui à Pré Au Lard pour qu'on choisisse nos costumes.

-Et tu as dis ?

-Et après raconte moi que ça me démange toi aussi tu crèves d'envie de le savoir.

-J'ai dis que ça ne vous regardez pas !

-Je t'avais prévenu !

Bellatrix se jeta sur Lily et commença à la chatouiller, et Lily ne se laissa pas faire si bien qu'elles se retrouvèrent pas terre en train de se chamailler et complètement mortes de rire.

-Les filles ! Arrêtez ! Tout le monde nous regarde, fit la dernière du trio les poings sur les hanches.

Les deux autres se relevèrent, et calmèrent leur fou rire tant bien que mal.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas coupé je t'aurais dis que j'ai dis oui !

-Lily Potter ? Ca sonne bien !

-T'es complètement malade !

-Elle a raison vous n'arrêtez de vous rapprocher depuis la rentrée.

-C'est pas pour ça que je vais l'épouser ! C'est un ami.

-Tu sais ce que je pense de l'amitié avec les garçons si ils ne sont ni gay ni amis avec ton copain de moment…

-Narcissa, laisse-la croire que ça ne va pas vite dégénérer. De toutes manières c'est pas comme si on ne s'y attendait pas. En première année vous vous disputiez déjà ! Ça a été un choc pour tout le monde quand tu es sorti avec Will.

-Dis plutôt que le monde des paris c'est effondré.

-Bon ça suffit en quoi va-t-on se déguiser pour Halloween c'est dans deux semaine au cas où vous l'oublieriez…

-Lily on en parlera en cours la on a histoire alors …

Les filles se dirigèrent donc vers leur seconde chambre tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait porter. Une fois assise elles reprirent leur discussion.

-Je voudrais une robe dans le style moyenâgeux, dirent les Black en chœur.

-Moi d'abord.

-Stop ça peut durer des heures. Vous vous souvenez de la foi où vous parliez du cul de Malefoy et Lestrange ? Moi oui. Alors vous allez vous fringuer toute les deux pareils et vous arrêtez de vous disputer.

-Ok Lils mais ça dit pas en quoi toi tu va te déguiser.

-Pour une fois Bella à raison.

-J'avais pensé me déguiser en ange…

-Lily Evans ? Un ange ? Ce qui ne te connaisse pas vont avoir un choc.

-Enfin tu vois j'hésite entre la robe blanche et la combinaison en cuir noir et rouge.

-Noir et rouge ?

-Je t'explique Cissa je sais pas si c'est l'auréole ou les cornes qui me vont le mieux.

-Tu vas assortir ta tenue avec tête de hérisson ?

-Tu lui reproche quoi Trix, ils sont mignons tout les deux.

-Et je suis là.

-On le sait c'est pour que tu profite de nos conclusions sur les rare sujet sur lesquels nous sommes d'accord.

-Donc Trix pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Saint Potter ?

-C'est pas que je l'aime pas c'est juste que je crois que c'est louche. Il s'est toujours conduit en salop et tout à coup c'est un Saint Bernard en plus sexy. Vous allez dire que je vois le mal partout mais s'il se fout de ta gueule Lily…

-Non laisse il ne se fiche pas de moi … Je ne serais pas dupe à se point tout de même.

-L'amour rend idiot, conclu Narcissa dans un souffle.

°°°°

Je suis désolée pour ce gros retard mais je suis partie en vacances avec ma meilleure amie à la dernière minutes j'ai pas pu vous prévenir désolé.

Biz

Miss Hell Black


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

_**Près-Au-Lard, Au Ruban Doré.**_

Voilà une bonne heure que James et Lily fanent dans les boutiques de Près Au Lard à la recherche d'un costume.

-Lily tu ne m'as toujours pas dis en quoi tu voulais te déguiser.

-Mais toi non plus.

-Honneur aux dames.

-C'est quand ça vous arrangent que la galanterie revient à la mode …

-Exactement miss. Alors votre costume ?

-J'hesite entre ange et démon. T'es content ?

-Oui, je te verrais bien avec ça, dit-il en lui désignant un ensemble.

Il attrapa la tenue et la poussa dans une cabine d'essayage. Quand elle sortie, elle portait une minijupe en cuir noir un débardeur à fines bretelles couleur sang, une veste assortie à la jupe et elle avait gardé ses bottes noir en cuir à talon de 7 cm (NdA : oui il y en a qui mette ce genre de chose pour le plaisir et je suis d'accord avec eux.) et pour compléter le tout deux petite cornes rouge dépassaient de sa chevelure feu. James sentit la température de la pièce augmenter.

-J'aime pas trop on dirait que je viens juste pour allumer les gras.

-Bon si ça te plais pas on peut voir autre chose.

-Ben quoi ? Ca doit faire une heure et demie qu'on cherche !

-Ben regarde ! Ca ça devrait te plaire et puis c'est mignon ange noir ? Non ?

-James ! Je vais tout de suite l'essayer. Sans plus laisser de temps au Gryffondor elle partie dans la cabine avec le second costume.

Quand elle ressortie le jeune homme eu le souffle coupé. Elle portait une robe blanche taille empire s'arrêtant aux genoux qui possédait un décolletait en forme de V et était dépourvu de manche. Elle avait troquait ses bottes pour une paire de sandales noirs à talons hauts et aiguilles. Et deux ailes constituaient de plumes noirs étaient dans son dos et une auréole blanche flottait au dessus de sa tête.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé, jubila-t-elle. Tu verrais ta tête !

-Désolé. Oui je crois que tu as fais le bon choix tu es très belle… comme ça je veux dire. Pas que tu sois laide d'habitude … non … bon euh je me comprends.

-T'es bien le seul ! Mais dis moi si j'ai trouvé c'est ton tour ! Donc tu vas devoir me dire en quoi tu veux te déguisé !

-En faite je voulais me déguisé en démon mais vu que tu te déguise en ange ca me dérange pas de changer pour suivre l'idée de Sirius.

-Ca me dérange pas mais c'est quoi l'idée de Sirius ?

-Il a dit que tant qu'a faire s'il est adulé à longueur de journée il fallait qu'il se mette dans la peau du personnage.

-Donc ?

-Il veut se déguiser en Rock Star.

-Bon ça va, mais on va quand même te déguiser en démon d'abord. Regarde ! Ce serait génial !

-T'es sûre ?

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Allez ! Enfile ça.

Elle lui fourra le costume dans les mains avant de le pousser dans la cabine. Lorsqu'il sorti elle eu presque le souffle couper, mais se ressaisissant plus vite que lui elle retrouva sa contenance.

-Tu compte tenter qui comme ça Lucifer ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Mais c'est vrai que tu as bon gout.

James portait un pantalon en cuir et un débardeur noir moulant son corps de joueur de Quidditch et les deux cornes rouges avaient fait leur retour sur sa tête.(NdA : ne bavez pas les filles, ne bavez pas…)

-Bon ca va je crois qu'on a trouvé tu viens ?

-Oui.

Ils allèrent régler leurs costumes puis une fois dehors ils reprirent leurs conversations.

-On dirait que le temps se couvre. Au faite tu vas au bal avec qui ?

-Personne ne me l'a demandé, qui voudraient d'une Serpentard ? A part les Serpentard eux-mêmes mais dans mon année tu vois ils sont déjà presque tus caser. Sauf Rogue mais plutôt mourir. Et toi ?

-Et bien justement je ne me sens pas d'y aller avec une de mes « groupies ». Tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi ?

Après que James ait posé sa question Lily trébucha et au moment où elle allait toucher le sol James la rattrapa et la tourna dans ses bras de manière à lui faire face.

-Alors Miss Evans voulais vous aller au bal avec le méchant James Potter ?murmura-t-il.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ne cessèrent de se rapprocher que lorsque leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser tendre auquel ils ne mirent fin qu'a contre cœur.

-Cela répond à votre question Monsieur Potter ?

_**Dortoir des garçons de septième année.**_

-Et l'ironie de l'histoire c'est que c'est elle qui se déguise en démon, conclut James.

-Mais dis moi Cornedrue, elle embrasse bien, non ?

-Sirius toujours le même, oui elle embrasse bien je dirais même très bien. Bon en faite ça m'a troublé, c'est bizarre j'avais des frissons et j'ai adoré la tenir dans mes bras mais bon … Je crois que le premier costume correspondait mieux à sa personnalité.

-_« Un démon, c'est un ange qui a eu des malheurs ; un ange émigré », _finit Remus avec un sourire ennigmatique.

°°°°

Je suis désolé du retard mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire pour cause de stress pré rentré, je rentre cet après-midi je vous dis pas je stress à mort.

Biz

Miss Hell Black

Les reviews font avancer l'histoire…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

**_Dortoir des filles de Serpentard_**

-Lily sort de la salle de bain ! Je veux voir ton costume !

-Bellatrixe Black apprend que quand je fais une surprise j'y mets les formes !

-Elle a raison Lily on a envie de te voire !

-Eh bien vous attendrez !

-Bon vient Cis' elle est trop butée. Mais dis-moi comment va ton chérie d'amour ?

-Arête, quand on est en public il parait tellement distend ! Et quand nous sommes seules il devient le vrai Lucius il est gentil, attentionné il était même timide au départ, énuméra Narcissa des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-C'est l'amour fou dis moi ! De mon coté avec Rodolphus on joue au chat et à la souris. J'en viens même a douter des ses sentiments et s'il continue je vais finir pas devenir folles et lui arracher la tête.

-On appelle ça l'amour vache.

-LILY !

-Quoi ?

-Tu es ma-gni-fi-que !, fut le cri unanime des sœurs Black.

-Merci, répondit Lily dont les joues rosissaient. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de parler de mon amoureux ?

-Pas encore ! Lily vous êtes toujours scotcher l'un à l'autre tout le temps ! Vous passez vous journée à vous embrasser. Et des que tu rentre c'est James par ci James par là… S'il te plait épargne mes oreilles, Bellatrixe tomba à genoux et se traina aux pieds de Lily qui état plié en deux.

-O grande Lily Evans je vous en supplie au nom de notre amitié et du monde entier : ayez pitié et épargné nous l'overdose de guimauve !

-Bella relève toi ca va tu va tuer ta robe ! Bon c'est pas que je suis impatiente ni rien mais franchement je veux monter en haut !

-Cis' calme toi, oui tu va retrouver ton Luciusounet !

Narcissa lui tira la langue, et les filles se mirent en marche. Une fois dans la salle Lily s'éclipsa ne voulant pas croiser Rogue et risquer une scène. Plus elle se rapprochait du hall plus les bruits étaient fort, pourtant lorsqu'elle fit son entré le silence se fit brusquement.

James que le silence brutal surpris parmi les premiers, tourna la tête et accrocha du regard une tête rousse portant l'auréole. Il avança à travers la foule et arrivé à destination posa sa main sur l'épaule de l' »ange ».

-Tu es là ! Je ne t'attendais plus.

Il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant son fan club qui niaient l'évidence depuis la sortie à Près-Au-Lard. Une fois qu'ils eurent mirent fin à leurs baisers Lily le prit par la main et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au Maraudeurs.

-Salut !

Les garçons tournèrent la tête et sourirent aux nouveaux venus.

-Bon c'est pas que je suis pressé ou quoi mais j'aimerait bien aller dans la salle.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux la tenir coller serrer sans que qui conque ne vous dérange, fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

-Je pensais que tu serais plus discret Sirius.

-Désolé de t'avoir déçu Lily, mais un homme reste un homme…

James pris Lily par la main avant que Sirius ne commence avec ses rengaines sur les hommes sont assoiffés de vengeance…

Il entraina la jeune fille vers la piste de danse sitôt qu'ils eurent franchit le seuil de la porte.

Dans cette histoire le seul qui s'inquiété depuis le départ était Remus. Malgré tout ses préjugés sur les Serpentard il s'était rendus compte que Lily n'était pas une petite fille pourris gâtée, il supposé déjà à la lueur triste dans ses yeux que la tendresse lui avait souvent fait défaut mais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il avait commençait à douter de la santé mentale de choixpeau qui l'avait envoyé avec toutes les autres vipères qui hantent les cachots.

Sirius aussi aimait bien la jolie rousse. Il craignait par moment que James ne sombre dans son propres jeu et qu'il regrette toutes sa vie de s'être laisser aveuglé par la haine et la vengeance. Mais il finit par se dire que James était un grand garçon et qu'il comprendrait qu'entre la dignité et l'amour, l'amour était le plus important.

Sur la piste les deux amoureux n'avait d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre même si intérieurement ils se livraient un combats intérieure.

« Il ne faut pas que je tombe amoureux d'elle. Je dois venger Will mais plus je la connais plus j'ai l'impression que son implication dans l'histoire est minime. Et je me dis qu'elle n'est peut-être qu'une pièce sur un échiquier. Comment une fille aussi douce et tendre peut-elle avoir fait tant de mal ? C'est impossible je dois en avoir le cœur net. »

« Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller dans ses bras, je ne peux pas me permettre qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Will je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi. Mais rien qu'à la pensé de quitter ses bras de me détacher de lui et de le laisser avec toutes ses autres filles car je ne suis pas dupe j'ai compris depuis longtemps que pour elle je ne suis qu'un obstacle qui les empêche d'avoir James, j'ai le cœur qui saigne et les larmes qui montent. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde m'arracher à son étreinte si il y a un endroit sur terre ou je me sens en sécurité et à ma place c'est bien là. Non, je dois lui laisser le choix, je dois lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Will. »

-Lily, tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte je commence à étouffer.

-Oui, on sera plus tranquille près du Lac.

Ils sortirent de la salle mains dans la main et se dirigèrent vers l'étendus d'eau au milieu de parc. L'heureux couple s'arrêta et Lily colla son dos contre le torse de James qui l'entoura de ses bras, puis pose sa tête dans la chevelure rousse de la jeune femme.

-Lily, ne te sens pas obligeait de le faire mais je voudrais comprendre.

L'intéressée se retourna dans les bras du rouge et or pour lui faire fasse. Le moment était venu, mais allait-il seulement la croire ?

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Tout ce que je savais de toi était faux. Je t'imaginais froide, sans cœur, égoïste un véritable mur de glace. Mais après j'ai découvert que tu étais tout l'inverse. Tu es douce, gentille, serviable et je t'en passe. Mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé avec mon cousin. Lily j'ai besoin de savoir.

La rousse poussa un profond soupire de résignation. Et entama son récit. Elle ne tue rien que se soit le manque d'amour paternelle, le vide dans les yeux de sa mère ce qu'il s'était passé avec Will, le pensionnat de jeune fille où elle avait séjourné dès son plus jeune âge (NdA : genre CP/entré Poudlard)… Elle n'épargna pas non plus les soirs d'orage à passer seul dans sa chambre ni les remontrances auxquelles elle avait droit quand elle rentrait chez elle. Tout y passa si bien qu'avant même la fin de son histoire des sanglots commencèrent à se former dans sa gorge mais elle continua et chaque minute qui passait voyait James raffermir son étreinte.

Le jeune homme n'y croyait pas. Elle sur qui il avait toujours reporté la faute, elle qui lui avait causé des nuits blanches… Et oui même lui le chef des Maraudeurs n'avait su lui résister, il pensait que ce n'était que physique mais en la voyant pleurer là dans ses bras il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait la protégeait de tout ces gens qui cherchait à profiter d'une jeune fille en apparence si forte mais tellement fragile. Il se dégouta lui-même d'avoir voulus la faire souffrir, elle la femme qu'il aimait. Car il le savait, cette jeune femme était la femme de sa vie.

Elle finir par se taire. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et laissa sortir des années de larmes qu'elle s'était forcé à refouler. Elle se calma et se laissa bercer par les paroles réconfortantes que James murmurait à son oreille.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard du jeune homme, et là elle comprit qu'il l'aimait, d'un amour que même le temps ne saurait entraver. Elle se sentait réconfortée, elle avait enfin trouvé sa place en ce monde. Si seulement elle savait sur quoi cet amour était fondé. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre que la haine et la vengeance seules étaient à la base de leur relation ….

°°°°

Alors désolé pour le retard mais comme l'inspiration ne venait pas et que les reviews ben elles suivaient le même rythme…Quand je dis que ça influence l'histoire… Et sinon l'histoire n'est pas finie …

Biz


	8. Chapter 8

_Cela se passe environ un moi après le bal, nos James et Lily national sont un couple un vrai. Et James n'a toujours pas dit la vérité à Lily sur la base de leur relation._

**Chapitre 8 :**

_**Dans la salle sur demande.**_

-Lily pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu le haïssais.

-Il était mon père.

-Et alors ? Il a faillit te pousser au suicide !

-Il était la seul chose qu'il me restait d'avant. Le seul vestige de ma mère. A par lui il ne reste que des tableaux et les pièces du Evans's Manoir qui sentent encore son parfum.

Lily enfuit sa tête dans le pull de James et laissa libre cour à son chagrin. Elle ne pleurait pas seulement sur son père, elle pleurait aussi pour elle. Sa vie, ce champ de ruines. Et aussi sur sa mère. Cette mère qu'elle avait aimé et dont il ne reste aujourd'hui que l'image et le parfum. Bien peu, trop peu.

James était perdu. Elle n'aimait pas son père, alors pourquoi souffrait-elle. Peut-être une part d'elle croyait encore qu'ils pourraient former une famille, un jour. Mais la vie avait décidé pour elle et ce matin en cour de potion elle avait apprit que son père était mort. Et ce soir, dans ses bras, il tient la fille qu'il aime le plus au monde mais n'arrive pas à la consoler. Et ce sentiment d'impuissance était bien la pire chose sur cette terre. Savoir qu'elle souffrait lui était insupportable, surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est lui tendre une boite de mouchoir quand celle à coté d'elle serait vide.

-James…

-Oui ?

-Il faut… que j'aille à la maison. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse le trie des papiers de père.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Elle hocha la tête et murmura un merci tout juste audible. Elle se pelotonna contre son torse et il resserra son étreinte. Dieu qu'elle était fragile, elle qui semblait si forte ! Il y a quelque temps il n'y aurait pas crus ; mais maintenant il le savait. Lily Evans était bonne actrice et rare sont ceux qui peuvent s'aventurer dans les coulisses. Il baissa la tête et remarqua que sa respiration était régulière, elle s'était endormie. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière ses épaules. Inconsciemment elle calla sa tête contre son torse, il la souleva et entreprit de la ramener à la tour des Gryffondor.

Une fois qu'il l'eu posé sur son lit et recouverte. Il descendit dans la salle commune où ses meilleurs amis l'attendaient.

-Les gars je vais avec Lily, chez elle.

-Tu vas pas trop être dépaysé.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Sirius ?

-Mais enfin Remus, tout le monde sait que le Evans's Manoir tient plus du château que du manoir… C'est un vieux bâtiment face à la mer en Irlande…

-Comment Tu sais ça ?

-James j'ai failli épouser Lily…

-Quoi ?fut le cri unanime du reste des Maraudeurs.

-Je sais pas si vous vous rappelez qui sont mes parents ? Et bien si je n'avais pas fugué Lily n'aura jamais eu Rogue à épouser et ça aurait été moi. De toute manière maintenant que son père est mort elle peut rompre les fiançailles quand ça lui chante.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait parlé à Dumbledore. Tu as vraiment faillit l'épouser ?

-Oui puisque je te le dis. Mais bon vous êtes plus mignons tout les deux.

-D'accord avec ce chien. Il faut te voir quand vous êtes ensemble. On dirait que c'est toujours Noël.

-James où tu vas dormir ? demanda Peter. (NdA : c'est moi où il casse l'ambiance ?)

-Peter t'es con ou quoi ? (NdA : je précise il EST CON, je sais que vous le savez mais ça fait toujours plaisir de le dire…). Je vais dormir avec elle.

-Euh James tu sais, je sais pas si elle va bien prendre le fait de se réveiller dans un dortoir plein de mec qu'aucune mère de laisseraient avec sa fille.

-Elle vous connait, et ça va c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on dort ensemble.

-Prongs petit cachotier tu ne nous as pas dis ça …

-Sirius, grand esprit tordu, je suppose qu'il ne t'est jamais arrivé de dormir avec une fille sans coucher avec ? Et bien sache seulement que moi ça m'arrive.

- Bon calmez-vous. A force vous allez la réveiller. James tu pars quand ?

-Demain matin.

-Surtout prend des photos…

-Sirius…

-Ca va je rigole mais tu vas avoir un choc, sa maison est plus grande que la tienne…

-Ecoute Patmol arrête de fumer plus grand que chez James..

-C'est chez Lily, Peter j'y suis allé et je peux te dire que dans le genre impressionnant la baraque elle a vingt sur vingt.

-Bon je verrai demain. Les gars je monte.

-Ouais c'est ça dis plutôt que tu peux pas te passer d'elle.

James ne répondit pas, il monta donc dans son dortoir et se coucha près de Lily qu'il serra dans ses bras.

_**Le lendemain matin, après l'enterrement, devant le manoir.**_

Un grand bâtiment de pierres grises se dressait devant eux au milieu de l'herbe émeraude, derrière une grille de fer noir qui était plus grande que James. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchit la grille il remarqua qu'i n'y avait rien derrière la « maison », la mer sans doute pensa-t-il.

-Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Ta maison et dos à la mer ?

-Oui, il y a une falaise et après ça descend en pente et nous avons une plage de galets.

-Tu devais pas t'ennuyer petite.

-Si, avant le pensionnat j'avais un précepteur, c'était rare que je puisse sortir. Et alors j'allais seulement à la plage. Père disait que j'étais tellement sotte que je pourrais tomber dans le vide.

Il passa un bras autours de ses épaules, et commença à avancer vers la porte. Il n'y avait pas à dire cette maison pouvait soit faire peur soit être sécurisante mais dans tout les cas on ne pouvait qu'être impressionné devant elle. Une fois passé le seuil, James n'eu pas le temps de s'attarder sur le décor car Lily le fit presque courir jusqu'au bureau de son père.

-Je n'aime pas ces couloirs, dit-elle pour simple explications.

James ne répondit pas, il la regarda se dirigeait vers le portrait d'une femme rousse qui était le portrait de Lily à l'exception des yeux. Ceux de Lily étaient verts, et ceux du tableau étaient bleus. Elle sortit sa baguette et décrocha le tableau du mur, un coffre apparut, encastré dans le mur. Elle passa son index le long de la porte et celle-ci disparut laissant un tonne de paperasse à l'air libre.

-Lily dis moi c'est comme les coffres de Gringot ? Tu risques d'être enfermé à l'intérieure ?

-Oui et non. C'est la même technique d'ouverture mais si tu n'as pas le droit d'ouvrir celui-ci, tu ne pourras jamais plus rien ouvrir de ta vie …

-Il mange les mains ?!

-Non, mon père n'est pas aussi gentil ! Il aspire le fluide magique puis vital par les doigts. A la fin tu ressembles à une momie desséchée.

-…

-Bon tiens, elle lui mit une liasse de papiers dans les mains, Harpagon cherche le testament. Même si il sait que j'hérite de tout. Et que le testament est dans son tiroir depuis que père le change toutes les semaines.

-Il te reniait toutes les semaines ?

-Non, tout les dimanches il allait à la banque consigner les achats qu'il avait fait.

-Tu m'expliques ce que l'on cherche ?

-Toi tu cherche une pochette noir avec marqué cas W. Et moi je cherche une trace de son existence.

-Celle de ?

-Notre famille, si famille il y a…

Il ne voulait pas remuer les souvenirs que ravivait cette demeure au fond de la jeune fille. Il se plongea donc dans la paperasse.

Après quelques heures passées dans les papiers, James découvrit ladite pochette, ne pouvant résister à la curiosité il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieure il découvrit qu'à aucun moment Lily ne lui avait menti sur William… Dans sa surprise il laissa échapper quelques mots, de trop…

-C'était donc vrai…

Lily tourna la tête et lui pris la pochette des mains. Elle la parcouru du regard avant de la jeter dans les flammes.

-Alors tu ne m'as jamais cru hein ! Tu comptais faire quoi ? Me rendre folle amoureuse de toi et puis me pousser à m'ouvrir les veines ? Tu étais l'une des dernières personnes qui comptaient pour moi. Je te faisais confiance !

La voix de Lily se brisa, elle éclata en sanglot et se laissa tomber sur le sol. James s'assit près d'elle sur le tapis persan. Mais elle se releva, balaya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et le regarda froidement.

-Ne m'approche plus.

Elle tourna les talons, sortie et disparu dans les étages. James était perdus… en une poignée de mots il avait gâché ce qu'il avait mit tant de temps à construire.

Lily de son coté s'était refugiée sans sa chambre. Elle regardait le plafond, sa baguette dans les mains.

« Pourquoi ? Hein ! Moi je l'aime et depuis le début il se fiche de moi ! Depuis le débute il veut que je crève et si ça se trouve il le souhaite encore. »

Sa baguette, rendue plus tranchante que n'importe quel objet, attira son regard. Lily se posa une seule question avant d'appuyer le bout de la baguette sur son poigné :

« M'a-t-il seulement aimé une seule fois ? »

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que des coups étaient frappés à la porte. James qui n'avait pas de réponse ouvrit la porte à la volé ce qui lui permis de voir au-dessus des draps banc le visage pale de Lily entouré d'une auréole feu. Puis son regard dériva vers une tache sombre, rouge qui s'étalait sur les draps. Le liquide qui s'écoulait était du sang, celui de Lily.

°°°°

Hello ! Bon je sais c'est triste mais c'est pas la fin rassurez-vous !

Biz


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

-Je… Ne… Veux… Plus… Le… Voir…

Lily reposa la tête sur son oreiller, voilà deux jours qu'elle était réveillée. Elle était restait trois semaines entre la vie et la mort… une période énorme chez les sorciers, les médicomages n'avait pus faire autrement. Chaque soins qu'ils administraient à la jeune fille était vain, c'était comme si elle refusait qu'on la soigne comme si elle voulait mourir.

Et James…Lui, il l'avait veillé. Jour et nuit si bien que les infirmières s'étaient inquiétées. Mais ni l'amour de James, ni sa présence et ni la chaleur qui irradiait de ses mains qui enserraient celles de la malade, ne changeaient quelque chose.

Mais un matin , la jeune fille avait ouvert les yeux. Et elle n'avait pas supporté que l'homme qui l'avait mené là soit à ses cotés, que l'homme qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier quel qu'en soit le prix ait décidé de la « sauver ». Parfois depuis ce matin où elle s'était réveillée elle pensait qu'il aurait peut –être mieux fait de ne pas réussir à ouvrir la porte, la laisser là.

-Mais Miss, un jeune homme aussi gentil qui vous a veillé pendant des jours entiers… Vous savez que nous avons crus qu'il allait tomber malade ? Et quand nous avons voulus nous occuper de lui il nous a dit de reporter notre attention sur vous.

-Faites… Ce… Que… Je … Vous… Dis…

-Très bien Miss.

Lily laissa retomber sa tête sur les oreillers blancs. Tout sauf James Potter. Après tout il avait été la seule chose qui l'a rattaché à cette terre. Et même après qu'elle eu décidé de partir il l'avait retenue et maintenant elle était là. Dans cette stupide chambre d'hôpital avec cette stupide infirmière qui lui pourrissait la vie, mais dans une heure au plus tard elle serait transférée à Poudlard. Là elle pourra raconter à ses amies ce qui s'est passé. « Il faudra que je songe à faire attacher Trix, elle risque de tuer Potter. Pas que je sois contre c'est juste que je ne voudrais pas voir ma meilleure amie croupir en prison... » Pensa la jeune fille. Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se rendorme.

Si elle ne s'étai pas rendormi elle aurait pu voire James Potter derrière la vitre de la porte la couvant du regard…

_**Poudlard quelques jours plus tard.**_

Lily était enfin sortie de l'infirmerie, avait réussi à déjouer les plans de Bellatrixe pour tuer James et avait rattrapé son retard. Tous cela en étant couchés dans un lit sous la surveillance étroite d'une infirmière stricte. Mais aujourd'hui elle était debout dans son dortoir et s'apprêtait à aller à la grande salle.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de chêne, elle s'interrogeait sur ce qui se passerait une fois qu'elle aurait mis les pieds dans la grande salle. Elle appréhendait le regard des autres, les murmures sur son passage. Il y en avait toujours eu mais pas les même. Elle se demandait aussi qui savait pourquoi elle avait fais cela ? Et surtout ce qu'elle avait fait ? Et James ? Car même si c'était par sa faute qu'elle en était là, Lily ne pouvait l'oublier, l'arracher de son cœur. Bien sur elle lui en voulait mais comment ferait-elle pour résister quand elle croiserait son regard ? En réfléchissant à tout cela elle arriva devant les portes tant redoutée.

Elle inspira.

-Tu es une dégonflée ? se dit-elle, non.

Elle poussa les battants et aussitôt tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction et la salle fit silence. Mais elle continua d'avancer, la tête haute, alors que des murmures parcouraient les élèves. Lorsqu'elle arrive devant sa table elle s'assit entre Narcissa et Bellatrixe. Ces dernières la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Un fois l'étreinte fini Lily releva la tête et croisa un regard chocolat bien trop familier. Elle savait que rien de serait plus pareil et que plus jamais elle ne pourrait se refugier dans ses bras, Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'oublier tout et de recommencer, mais chaque fois qu'elle y pensait la douleur qu'elle éprouvait était si intense qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à passer l'éponge.

-Tu sais, tu nous as manqué. J'ai crus que j'allais devenir folle sans toi.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec mon endormie de sœur.

Lily sourit, un sourire triste et fatigué mais un sourire.

-Vous aussi les filles. Au faite rien de neuf ?

-Si, il y a une semaine Dumbledore annoncé un bal pour Noël. Bon, nous nous sommes renseignées et James n'y va avec personne. Ce qui c'est passé après l'enterrement de ton père a du être grave.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Lily. Elle se leva et entraina ses amis à l'écart, là elle exorcisa la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

-Tu veux que je le tue ?

-Bella, arrête. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de replonger. De tout oublier et de recommencer avec lui.

Lily se laissa glisser contre le mur du couloir, ramena ses talons vers elle et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Ses amies s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés en l'enlacèrent en attendant que son chagrin passe.

°°°°

Je suis désolée de ce long retard et de la longueur de ce chapitre. Je voulais aussi dire quie le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cet fiction.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

_**Dans un certains dortoir au fond des cachots.**_

-Vous êtes sures que je dois y aller ?

-Certaines, dirent les sœurs Black.

-Sinon pourquoi aurait tu acheté cette robe ? demanda Narcissa.

-Elle me plaisait ? Et puis de toutes manières je n'ai pas de cavalier.

-Et alors ? Quand ils te verront les garçons se précipiteront sur toi, dit simplement Bellatrix.

Lily se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle avait perdus du poids c'était sur mais Bellatrix avait raison dans cette robe elle ferait perdre la tête à plus d'un dans la salle. La tenue en question était pourtant simple, une robe noire au décolleté profond devant comme derrière se nouant sur la nuque. La jeune fille avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche dont certaine mèches s'échappaient.

-Qu'est ce qui te dis que c'est ce que je cherche ?

Lily soupira, depuis sa rupture avec James elle avait toutes propositions possibles et imaginables mais le regard du Gryffondor dans son dos la brulait toujours. Et le fait qu'il sorte avec une autre fille n'avait pas amélioré l'état de la jeune fille. Chaque fois qu'elle le croisait la fille était différente mais quand il l'embrassait, il ne fermait pas les yeux il la regardait elle, Lily Evans comme pour lui dire qu'il savait qu'elle était là, la faire souffrir un peu plus. Mais la Serpentard avait remarqué autre chose, depuis leur rupture c'est comme si le James joyeux et insouciant dont elle était tombé amoureuse était parti, plus jamais les éclats de rire du jeune homme n'ont résonné sous la voute magique de la grande salle.

-Lily ?

L'intéressée secoua la tête et chassa ses souvenirs de son esprit.

-Oui ?

-On y va, répondit Narcissa la tête dans l'entre bâillement de la porte.

-J'arrive.

Et la rouquine emboita le pas de sa camarade de chambre.

Après avoir que le petit groupe fut au complet, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Lily n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'assoir avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu et se laisser aller mais apparemment les garçons de septième année n'étaient pas d'accord et Bellatrix avait raison. Lily se vue forcé d'enchainé les danses et de jouer à la jeune fille heureuse bien que quand son cavalier la prenait dans ses bras elle fermait parfois les yeux et imaginer un certain Gryffondor à sa place... Le jeune homme en question demeurait cependant introuvable, elle le cherché du regard depuis le début de la soirée... Les dernière note de la danse s'évanouissant dans l'air, la rouquine s'écarta de son cavalier et alla s'assoir mais pas sans avoir pris un verre de whisky. Quand tout à coup Sirius Black s'avança vers elle.

-Lily, j'ai besoins de ton aide.

-La mienne ? Je crois que tu te trompes de personne, je ne suis pas capable de m'aider moi-même…

-Non Lily, quand il s'agit de James il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'aider.

-James ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Lily s'affoler intérieurement, que pouvait-il bien arriver à James ?

-Lily je ne voudrais pas que tu t'affoles ou autre chose mais, il est en haut de la Toure d'astronomie et il ne veut écouter personne.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, mis son verre dans les mains du Gryffondor et sortie de la salle en courant presque malgré les talons hauts qu'elle portait, mais arrivé à la Toure elle renonça et enleva ses chaussures. Et c'est pieds nus, la robe relevé aux genoux avec de plus en plus de mèches autour du visage qu'elle arriva en haut. Il était au bord a deux doigts de basculer dans le vide et sous le choc elle laissa tomber ses chaussures sur le sol.

-James !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, la dernière épingle de son chignon tomba et libera une cascade de cheveux sur ses épaules.

-C'est bizarre la vie, hein ? Il y a quelque temps c'est toi qui voulais mourir et je t'ai sauvé mais là Lily je crois que tu arrives trop tard.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard James.

Il la regarda, ses lèvres tremblaient, elle paraissait avoir la chair de poule et ses yeux brillaient, pas de bonheur ou d'une autre émotion, non ils brillaient des larmes qu'elle refusait de faire couler. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de poser sa veste sur ses épaules et de l'amener loin d'ici, de lui dire qu'il veillerait toujours sur elle quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il l'aimait encore et ce pour toute sa vie, mais il se tut et replongea son regard dans le vide.

-Si, pour nous il est trop tard. Regarde je vais sauter dans le vide, m'écraser au sol et mourir, seul. Et toi tu vas descendre et tu vas recommencer à danser et à vivre comme si je n'avais jamais fait partie de ta vie.

-Comment veux-tu que je vive après ça ?

-Ah, oui ! Bien sure tu seras un peu sous le choc mais bon c'est pas comme si j'étais important.

-James ! Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire.

Lily fit un pas en avant et se rapprocha du jeune homme. Elle saisit sa main.

-Il n'est pas trop tard.

Elle fixa son regard dans ses prunelles chocolat. Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de la rousse, larme qu'il essuya de sa main libre. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou pleura. Elle pleura pour ce qu'elle avait faillit perdre et le temps qu'elle avait déjà perdu, Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et lui murmura les paroles réconfortante qu'il avait tant voulu lui dire. Un fois apaisée, elle releva la tête et lui fit un sourire avant de dire :

-Je dois être horrible comme, puis elle éclata de rire et reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu n'a jamais été et tu ne seras jamais horrible Lily.

Il saisi son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille qui répondit à son baiser. Baiser qui laissait transparaitre le manque d'ont chacun avait souffert, l'amour qu'il éprouvait l'un pour l'autre et plus encore..

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime James.

Alors il ramassa les chaussures de Lily et passe un bras sous ses genoux l'autre dans son dos la laissant s'accrocher à sa nuque, tout deux savourant le plaisir de s'être retrouvé pour ne plus se quitter cette foi-ci.

°°°°

Cette histoire-ci est finie, j'ai eu du mal à la terminer mais j'y suis arrivée !!

Bon laisser moi vos impressions


End file.
